Con las piernas colgando del Balcón
by Zanzamaru
Summary: "Sasu no esta..Sasu ha salido..A acostarse con otra.." Pensamientos de Naru en el balcon.(Pasado/basado en el fic del mismo nombre,de Gravitation, de Malale) Regalo de cumple para Mari-Neechan/Alicatar XDDD Que seas feliz!(*w*)/) Sasunaru.Locura-y no de la buena- Pd:Te debo el de albondigas,alicatar y sexo No me odies! (T 3 T)


_**Disclaimeristico de siempre: **__No,"con las piernas colgando en el balcon" no es mio..(Yaqui XDD),sino de la mente de la genial _**_Malale.._**_Su original es de "__**Gravitation**__" y juro q es excelente.._

_w _ww. _a mo / fa nfic/views ?sid =170 53_

_La idea de pasarlo a SasuNaru, si es mia(Algo tenia que ser...)_

* * *

_Mi querida Mari-neechan (Alicatar-chan, próximamente XD) esta de cumple…como no se si llegare a terminar el fantástico país de las chorradas que le estaba preparando de regalo, me he por fin decidido a pasar esto, y que mejor regalo que este…Sacando chocolates, viajes, dinero, autos…En fin ^_^Uu Que te quiero, niña, asiq _***SALE KYUUBI CON GORRITO DE CUMPLEAÑOS Y GLOBITOS ATADOS A LAS COLAS, LLEVANDO UN CARTEL GIGANTE QUE DICE:***

**_FELIZ CUMPLE MI QUERIDA NEECHAN!_**

_(Pd: También va dedicado a HikaruWinter, a quien creo le gustara *sonrisa macabra* imagina todo lo que puedes inspirarte con esto…)_

_**Advertencias:**_ _Locura. Y no de las buenas._

_**Con las piernas colgando en el balcón.**_

Si gira su cabeza y mira hacía abajo por encima de su hombro puede ver a las personas caminando por la calle, tan pequeñas y moviéndose con tanta prisa, que parecen hormigas en su hormiguero.

También puede ver a algún que otro Ninja, sea de la categoría que sea, aprovechando los techos y árboles, saltando con gracia y velocidad hacia su destino. Pero son pocos, y la mayoría evita esa zona en especifico desde que el se mudo allí.

Sonríe y balancea sus piernas.

"_Sasuke ha salido_"

Todas esas personas que pasan por debajo de él no se dan cuenta de que está sentado en el balcón. No, no lo notan por la sencilla razón de que sus piernas están colgando por la parte de adentro. Si él mirará a esas personas con sus piernas colgando al vacío, muchos notarían ese detalle y se alarmarían, temiendo que saltara.

"_Sasu no está… Sasu ha salido… A acostarse con otra. Con una. Con Sakura_"

Era muy estúpido que un detalle tan insignificante como por que lado del balcón colgaban sus piernas podían hacer que la gente pensara cosas totalmente diferentes. De un niño sentado en la baranda su balcón, tomando el aire de una forma un tanto imprudente, a un chico con intenciones suicidas. Y en realidad era una idea tan tonta. Porque si él quería tirarse por el balcón, solo tenía que tomar un poco de impulso y dejarse caer.

No importaba de qué lado se balancearan sus piernas.

"_Ni siquiera se molesta en ocultarlo. Lo hace aposta porqué quiere hacerme sentir mal. Para que me entere de que es ella la elegida.._

_Que solo soy un amante más; un crédulo enamorado que no tiene ningún derecho sobre él y que no debe esperar nada…_

_Que soy un hombre y como tal a veces se cansa de mi cuerpo plano y busca algo con curvas…y que no puedo ayudarle a renacer el clan…Ja..Si supiera..Me pregunto que haría Sasuke si se enterase de que soy fértil gracias a Kurama.._

_Seguramente nada, todo seguiría igual.. No querría que me sintiese con derechos sobre el…_"

Empezó a mecerse muy suavemente sobre la barandilla, con esa sonrisa leve, una expresión de diversión congelada en su cara. Las piernas se elevaban cada vez más alto, centímetro a centímetro. El equilibrio se volvía precario. Volvía a mirar al frente, observando el interior del departamento desde los distintos ángulos que el balanceó le obsequiaba a su vista.

"_Él no solo tiene sexo con Sakura porqué sí, no. Es su forma de decirme 'Eres solo uno más. Solo te quiero en mi vida boca abajo y con el culo en alto' Quiere hacerme sentir inferior… Y que no me atreva a reclamarle ni a pedirle nada más que lo poco que me da. _

_Porqué en el fondo, tiene muchísimo miedo de darme más_"

La gente seguía pasando, ignorantes de pequeño juego del niño varios pisos por encima. Nadie, nadie pensaría que fuera a tirarse. Porque las piernas colgaban por dentro del balcón.

"_Uchiha cobarde… Uchiha bastado… _

_Me está poniendo a prueba._

_Lo que más quiere es que, harto de tanto maltrato, me fuera y lo dejara. Entonces podría restregarme mis palabras de amor eterno; mis promesas de estar siempre con él y que nunca lo dejaría. _

_Me diría con su voz fría y llena de amargura 'Tú también mentías al decir que me amabas' y así seguiría revolcándose en su propio dolor, encerrado con fantasmas y negándose a vivir. Por miedo._"

Miró al cielo azul y despejado. Tan parecido a sus ojos, según _el_. El ruido de la aldea era cotidiano. Nada estaba fuera de lugar…

¿Y si se tiraba? Sería tan fácil… Solo tomar un poco más de impulso, levantar sus piernas mucho más alto y dejarse caer hacia atrás… Sonrió aun más ampliamente. Pero seguía siendo una sonrisa congelada.

Seguro que con eso las cosas cambiarían un poco; alteraría el maldito orden establecido y rutinario…

Su cuerpo contra el asfalto… Destrozado… Llenándolo todo de sangre… Y sonriendo.

"_Pero soy más cabezota que tú, Sasuke. Y aguantó mucho más que tú también. Y no me iré, no te dejaré. Porque soy sincero… porque nunca he mentido sobre mis sentimientos… Y no voy a permitir que sean tachados de falsos_"

Seguía meciéndose. En esos momentos él no era él. Su cabeza se desconectaba de todo pensamiento positivo, recuerdo agradable o idea de ánimo. No escuchaba la voz de Kurama, preocupada al principio, asustada y a los gritos después.

Se sumergía en ideas extrañas, tristes, macabras y retorcidas. Acumulaba todo su dolor por el hecho de la infidelidad del moreno y lo mal que lo trataba, lo comprimía para después guardarlo en el más alejado rincón de su mente. Así era como conseguía soportar todos esos intentos de herirle y de alejarle de su amante.

Tenía cierta habilidad para eso, después de todo, hacia algo parecido con los aldeanos. Todo el tiempo

"_Pero… Estoy tan cansado…_"

Y seguía balanceándose. Sus manos se aferraron al duro metal de la baranda en una especie de caricia ruda, para recordar su tacto…

¿Lo haría? Es que era tan condenadamente fácil. Simplemente… dejarse caer… ¿Seguirían pensando los que ahí abajo que nada pasaba? Cuando vieran su cuerpo creerían que había sido un accidente, no algo intencional…?

Solo tenía que empujarse un poquito más hacía atrás y resbalaría… Y rompería con la asquerosa rutina de ese maldito día de cielo despejado, personas trabajadoras y amante infiel…

¿Cuánto quedaría hasta perder el equilibrio?

Volvió a moverse un poquito más fuerte… Seguía sonriendo mirando el cielo…Un poco mas… Solo un poco mas..

_-__**NARUTO!**_

El gritó fue como un detonante para que despertara y su autentico ser emergiera de nuevo a él, haciendo que quedara sentado en la barandilla muy recto. Sasuke lo miraba con horror, con la cara pálida como el papel. En su interior, Kurama que ya estaba afonico por los gritos, se enrollo dispuesto a dormir para tener reserva de chakra, para así evitar cualquier cosa…

El chico se bajó de un pequeño salto, con una cálida sonrisa en su cara y avanzando dando saltitos para recibirlo.

_**-¡Sasu, no te oí llegar!**_

Pero antes de llegar hacía el ex–renegado, éste se le adelantó eliminando la distancia con dos grandes zancadas para abrazarlo muy fuerte, intentando garantizar que sentía que todo su Naru estaba con él.

_**-¡Dios, Naruto, Naru ! Tú… Tú… ¿Estás loco!-**_ Tartamudeaba y temblaba sin control.

Había visto la expresión de su cara sentado en ese balcón, moviéndose peligrosamente. Era una expresión vacía, insana… Una expresión suicida.

Jamás pensó ver algo así en Naruto. El siempre sonriente, feliz y amante a la vida de su Naruto.

No se había sentido tan aterrado en años.

Siendo el poderoso Ninja que era, había hasta escuchado los gritos del Kyuubi…No había podido distinguir exactamente que gritaba el demonio, solo sabia que se escuchaba desesperado…Y ahora entendía el porque.

_**-¿Qué pasa Sasu? Solo estaba tomando el aire en el balcón-**_Comentó totalmente inocente.

Lo miró a los ojos, incrédulo. En sus brazos volvía tener al Naru que conocía, pero había una sombra en sus ojos que no se había ido.

_**-Tú… ¡Dios! Tú estabas… estabas…**_-Era una sombra que parecía no pertenecer a su consciencia.

_**-¿Por qué estás tan asustado?-**_ La sombra cubrió por un instante todo el rostro de Naruto y la sonrisa vacía, retorcida y congelada usurpó la cálida y amorosa. _–__**Ni que me fuera a tirar por el balcón.**_

El comentario destilaba ironía por todos lados. Ironía fría y cruel. Sasuke se quedó sin respiración.

_**-Voy a preparar café.**_**-** Ofreció volviendo a su expresión normal, gran sonrisa, separándose del ojinegro después de darle un besito casto en los labios, para dirigirse a la cocina.

El Uchiha lo observó irse, como quien observa algo terrorífico. A duras penas logró alcanzar el sofá y sentarse. Le costaba respirar. Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza.

Naruto no había preguntado donde había estado. Nunca preguntaba cuando sabía que había estado con ella. Cuando él se aseguraba para no tener que taparlo y que se diera cuenta.

Lo del clan, hacia tiempo que era irrelevante…

Quien querria revivir un clan tan podrido y maldito?

No el, ya no.

Y entendió que eso lo había provocado el. Con su maldita idea de hacer sufrir al pequeño hasta alejarlo y demostrar como, en realidad, nadie puede amarlo.

Y quizás lo estaba consiguiendo, pero no de la forma que él pensaba.

A lo mejor Naruto se alejaba… de forma irreversible y macabra.

_**-¿Qué he hecho?-**_ Murmuró llevándose las manos a la cara. _–__**Maldita sea, que he hecho**__._-sollozo.

En la cocina, con una macabra, fría, irónica, retorcida y cruel sombra en su inconsciente, con una sonrisa que expresaba eso y mas, Naruto preparaba café.

**Fin.**

* * *

Mi querida Mari/Alicatar neechan XD Espero de verdad te guste...Se que es tetrico,pero no pude subir nada mas u_u

Un muy feliz cumple pa ti y que las chorradas sigan por mucho mas XDD


End file.
